Dares or Truths Powered by Taffy laffy
by Kimi-Bubbles
Summary: Welcome to Dares or Truths! The Beyblade Gang will do dares and truths from YOU! My OC Appears in the story(Mr Bubbles - )
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB ^-^**

One sunny afternoon in Metal City, Marissa was walking around look for contestants for her game show Dares and Truths *powered by Taffy Laffy*.

"Sigh….. can't find any contestants for my show ;("

Marissa saw a store called the B-Pit and it was still open…..

"Hmm… maybe there still people in there…"

She went in and said

"Hi, my name is Marissa and I'm her-"

The girl completely lost her mind and screamed,

'OMYGLOB ITS MARISSA!"

Marissa thought, "Its kinda obvious…. -_-"

"Can I please continue?"

"Uhm yea sure…" the girl said.

"Thanks, so I'm here to ask you do you and your friends want to be on my show?"

"LET ME ASK AHHHHH!" the girl screamed

"And tell me whats your name?"

"My Name is Madoka Amano…"

"OK and this is my cameraman Mr. Bubbles (my OC)

"Hello Mr. Bubbles" Madoka said.

"Ok and please may I see your friends (;"

'SURE MARISSA!"

Marissa POV

I can't wait to see them (;

I have some "fun" stuff in store for them.

"Mr. Bubbles will you come here?" I said.

"Sure"

"Can't you wait for the dares for them (;," I whispered

"I can barely wait heheh"

Normal POV

"Marissa I like to introduced you to my friends, this is Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, Yu , Tsubasa, Hikaru, Benkei, and Masamune J"

"Hi!" Marissa said,"Since you are gonna be in my show come to the studio tomorrow morning. (:"

**Me: Chapter 1 is done J**

**Chapter 2 will come out soon! J**

**Review and Give me some Trues or Dares Plz! There will 5 Truths or Dares in every Chapter J 5 Reviews then Chapter 2 Will cOme if theres none I'll use my own heheheheheh**


	2. On With The Show!

"Hello! And welcome to Dares or Truths Powered by Taffy Laffy!"  
The Gang sat down in an orderly fashion.  
"Welcome!"  
Lets start with a dare (:  
This is for Yu  
ILoveCupcakes1928 dares you to punch Benkei until all his fat comes out heheh :)  
"Whose Benkei?"Yu said  
*I facepalms* BenBen -_-  
"Oh! Ok!" Yu Replied :D  
*punches Benkei*  
"D: Im not fat D:"  
Well too bad!  
This is for you, Benkei.  
cookiesxcookies asks you why are you so fat?  
"Well I'm not fat ! I won't tell you"  
You have to Benkei or else.  
"Or else what?"  
You get shocked if you dont tell.  
"FINE I GOT FAT BECUZ I ATE ICE CREAM AND OTHER STUFF WHEN I WAS A BABY D:"  
Thats much better :).  
Ooooooo This is for you Tsubasa ;)  
cookiesxcookies asks you why are you so hawt?  
"Uhmmm I don't know why I'm hot o_o"  
Okk.. you can go ...  
This is for Ginga  
From ILoveCupcakes1928  
Ginga,why you so crazy?  
"What?! Im not crazy YOUR CRAZY!"  
Now Now settle down. You don't even know her -_-  
Last And Final Dare is for Kenta and Yu :)  
I dare you two to go on a ice cream showdown each of you will get a 5 gallon Bucket of ice cream. You have to finish it in a matter of minutes  
"Ok!"  
Guys bring out the ice cream!  
Kenta and Yu drooled  
Just Start already!  
READY SET GO!  
and they finished in a tie ._.  
greaaaatt...  
SEE YOU NEXT TIME :D


	3. Weird oO

**Me: Haii c: It might be a little weird in some parts but its still good :D**

**Enjoy! :3**

Hi! And welcome to the Second Chapter!  
Lets start out with a dare c: this is for Kyoya  
from MoonBlazer:  
she dares u to steal an old lady's purse c:  
Kyoya: WHAT NO!  
You have to or you-know-what will happen...  
Kyoya: D: FINE  
Now go outside and steal c: *Kyoya walks out*  
Lets see the plasma screen and look and see if Kyoya steals a purse.  
*everyone stares o_o*  
*Old Lady punches Kyoya*  
*Kyoya runs back*  
O_O well that was interesting.  
Kyoya: I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN  
Ok... 0_0...  
Next dare... Tsubasa, Ginga and Kyoya come up.  
MoonBlazer dares you three to dress up as ninjas and jump around the city o_o.  
Ginga: I'll Do It o_o  
Wait let me add to MoonBlazer's dare... you have to dress up in ninja coustumes with pink tutus c:  
Ginga: NO NO NO!  
Tsubasa: I agree, NO NO NO!  
Kyoya: NO NO NO!  
-_- just do it. Bring out the ninja costumes c:  
Ginga: You are very evil for a girl  
Why Thank You I appreciated c:  
*wears on the costumes*  
Everyone fell down laughing!  
Hoo-Hoo (still getting breaths from laughing too much) Umm get on outside ahahahahahahahah  
G, K,T: HMPH.  
After their dare( i didnt feel like typing all the details)  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA  
This is for Tsubasa, get in the lie detector NOW!  
From DragonEmperess2012  
Tsubasa, do you like Madoka?  
Tsubasa: WHAT?! No!  
*lie detector beeping*  
Your LYING!  
Tsubasa: Maybe, IDK D: THIS IS TORTURE D:  
*Madoka blushes*  
Fine I'll take that as an answer -_-...  
Oooooooo Tsubasa and Madoka come up here  
From DragonEmperess2012  
Tsubasa kiss Madoka.  
Tsubasa: O_O  
Madoka: O_O  
T & M: FINE  
*tsubasa and madoka kiss*  
...that was distirbing...  
Last up is Kyoya  
DragonEmperess2012 asks you, Kyoya why are you such a jerk?  
Kyoya: Grrrrr... I AM NOT A JERK!  
HOW SHOULD I KNOW IM A JERK, JERK!  
Plz Be Quiet This is a Studio there are other shows around here...  
Uhmm See You Next Time O-O  
*Kyoya has a temper tantrum*  
BAII!


End file.
